A Story In Snatches
by VickyVicarious
Summary: Modern P&P told in a series of two-sentence snatches. Companion piece to "A Story In Snippets" - Lizzy's POV.


Yes, he certainly was handsome, she had to admit.

But the one thing that Elizabeth Bennet despised about him right away, and knew she could never forgive, was his pride.

_fade_

She heard his incredibly _rude_ comment as she was passing by; she'd stopped on hearing her name, and stared openmouthed as Darcy insulted her.

But she was determined not to give him the satisfaction of upsetting her, so, brushing past him pointedly, she allowed herself to smile and start to chuckle.

_fade_

"I hate you, you know," she remarked brightly, and the infuriatingly unreadable man just _nodded_.

"Okay," he said, and she considered slapping him.

_fade_

She'd come as soon as she could, surely that couldn't be held against her, right?

But it could, as she saw from the way his eyes looked her up and down, and although most of her was concerned about Jane one tiny little bit was outraged: _How dare he?_

_fade_

Waltzing with Will Darcy, his intensely disapproving eyes boring into her own, his large hands – shoulders – everything – seeming to surround and dwarf her, his steps perfectly matching her own; it was quite simply the best dance she had ever had.

She was going to kill Jane for making her do this.

_fade_

She was storming away from him when she tripped on something – she had no idea what – and was rapidly falling towards a puddle when a strong arm caught her and pulled her up against a hard chest; his eyes caught hers, literally _caught_, and for a moment, their breath mixing in the cold air, she thought she felt _something_.

Then she pushed away and was snapping at him and the moment was immediately forgotten.

_fade_

At some point, it occurred to her that she hadn't seen Will Darcy in a year; and wasn't he supposed to come back for some business thing at some point?

But Charlie leaving was far more important, and besides, she'd just visited the library and she wanted to reread _The Giver_.

_fade_

She had known he was coming for two days and she still had no idea how she felt about it, other than mildly surprised – there were, after all, so many emotions to choose from, _confused_ high on the list.

But then she saw him and as sharp words left her mouth, she decided on _annoyed_.

_fade_

He was either stalking her or willing to do absolutely anything to get out of his aunt's clutches, or maybe he was just weird.

Judging by his response, when she'd asked him outright, she was going for weird.

_fade_

Okay, so he'd separated Jane and Charlie, he was an ass, and he had just insulted her in ten different ways, and her family in twelve.

But it was when he said, "I love you," and stepped forward to catch her chin and pull her into a passionate kiss – _that _was when she lost her temper.

_fade_

She was dwelling on it a lot: because she hated him; because she just couldn't figure it all out; because it was the most interesting thing that had happened to her in a while.

Because that had been a really good kiss.

_fade_

The letter changed everything.

All her opinions turned upside down, and the only thing she could think of was that look in his eyes when he'd told her he loved her – and the one after she'd responded.

_fade_

Meeting him again was too much for her; she couldn't talk and she could hardly breathe, and every time she looked at him she felt a rush of something more than regret.

It was probably ironic, but it just made her want to cry.

_fade_

She knew that he hated her, that she was scum, that she had absolutely no right to enjoy her stay, no matter what he politely said.

But when Will introduced her to his sister, a shy but obviously sweet girl, she couldn't help but smile – at both of them.

_fade_

Lizzy needed a good cry, had needed one since she'd read that letter, but she'd never expected to have such a good reason for it.

But despite all the bad things that were causing her tears, she couldn't help but relax into his shirt and breathe in his scent.

_fade_

Life was simply a boring routine until she saw him again.

But he didn't say a word to her and he left the next day.

_fade_

"No, I will _not_ promise to never marry him – how dare you?"

Lizzy had to admit, it was incredibly satisfying to say, and not just because of Lady Catherine's expression.

_fade_

He appeared out of nowhere, out of the mist, her dreams, into her life just like that, with the words, "My aunt visited me."

Then he'd jerked her shoulders, pulling her up against him, and his lips descended on hers; and afterwards, running her fingers down his cheek just to make sure he was real, she couldn't help but whisper, "Tell her 'thanks'."

_fade_

"I love you," he told her seriously, his eyes conveying just how much, and she couldn't help but grin.

After a kiss that she was pretty sure melted her bones, she replied, "Ditto," and let herself fall back into bed, beckoning him to follow with her left hand; the ring ornamenting it sparkled and she wondered if it was possible for your heart to explode, because it felt like hers might be.

_fade._


End file.
